


Dangerous

by allislaughter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: The two of them are just a pair of dangerous men...
Relationships: Deacon/Mysterious Stranger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dangerous

“Why don't you ever stick around?” he asks, his sunglasses hiding all evidence of yearning that his hand inching for the Stranger's betrays.

_ I'm something of a dangerous man, _ the Stranger answers with a look back at Deacon asking a silent “and you?”

“Oh, samesies—just the most dangerous guy to stick around with,” he says with a small crack in his lie, as if hinting that, maybe, he believes part of that to be true.


End file.
